


We Can Be Gay Princesses Together

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Class Differences, Class Issues, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Mermaid Princess!Honey Lemon, Sexual Humor, Werewolf!GoGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid Princess Honey Lemon discusses royalty problems with her werewolf girlfriend, GoGo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Gay Princesses Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napstabl00k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabl00k/gifts).



> For so many people that have kept on spurning my fics: tomagolemon, inoocently, and tapixt? These things are mostly for you folks.
> 
> Also by this post by tomagolemon: http://tomagolemon.tumblr.com/post/118909950277/honeygogo-text-posts-part-2

“I wish people would stop treating me like a princess, GoGo.”

“Yeah, well it's kinda hard not to, seeing as you _are_ one.”

As if to prove her point, two of the Arcana Academy guards left their posts and threw open the doors for Honey Lemon and GoGo. They saluted the mermaid in the wheelchair and the werewolf pushing her, and Honey Lemon thanked them, as was polite.

Students quickly parted ways and halted their activities to make way for them. Most of them only gave her a passing hello before ignoring her—the vampires, the gods and goddesses in mortal form, and the senior monsters and magic-capable mortals especially—some were still awestruck, and a few insisted on stopping them for pictures and idle conversation, both of them mostly composed of freshly Awakened magicians, newly Turned monsters, or mortals that had just gotten into the Academy.

Honey Lemon chatted with each of them for less than a minute, posed for one or two photos, and quickly bid them farewell. GoGo just waited silently during each interruption, front paws on the handles of the wheelchair, warily eying Honey Lemon's fans.

After they left the bustling main halls and into the quieter, less populated wings, Honey Lemon sighed.

“It just gets tiring, you know, always being treated like I'm this better person than them, that somehow I'm more important, and deserve all this attention and care.”

GoGo stopped moving, stopped chewing her gum, and shot Honey a look.

She was one of the princesses of the largest reigning kingdoms in the Undersea World, the bustling, culturally and historically significant import/export capital just underneath San Fransokyo Bay. She was also one of the few members of merfolk royalty to decline private tutoring or the more exclusive, merfolk-only schools, and enrolled in Arcana Academy, the go-to “public school” for monsters, magicians, and the mortals who deal with them.

All of that aside, she was also one of the best students in the entire school, straight A's in almost every academic endeavour, and consistently high marks in all practical exams, especially Alchemy and Defense and Destruction. And this wasn't even getting to the number of student organizations she was a key member or an officer of, and/or had started herself, along with how popular and well-loved she was within the general populace.

“Okay, _pretending_ I'm not a better person, that I'm not important, and that I don't deserve all this attention and care—you know treat me like everyone else, like a normal person, that I'm just like them!” Honey Lemon paused. “Like you do, now that I think about it.”

GoGo sighed, resumed chewing her gum, and resumed her brisk pace. They were getting into the deeper halls of the school now, the wings containing the more specialized rooms like the underwater and underground classrooms for aquatic and subterranean students, respectively.

Other merfolk on wheelchairs were becoming a more common sight, either being pushed about by attendants or flapping their tails to work the pedals. They greeted their princess with short hellos and polite well-wishes, stopping only for a moment before continuing on their way.

With her own people, Honey Lemon didn't need to stop and return their greetings. Both because they understood her feelings on the matter and didn't mind the lack of replies, and more importantly, because they were under royal decree not to make a fuss about it, unless they wished to face a hefty fine and possible imprisonment.

Being a princess had its perks.

“I'd just like to pass by a hallway without anyone gasping and fainting at the sight of me; go to class without a squad of guards and attendants waiting for me and keeping watch; and get accidentally hit with a Frisbee, a football, or a force globe without someone getting tackled to the ground and arrested for 'assaulting royalty,' you know?”

Honey Lemon sighed. “I'd just like to be treated like everyone else, just another mermaid, not a mermaid _princess_ _._ Is that really too much to ask?”

GoGo grunted. “Trust me, it's not that nice.”

“Oh, I get that, but when you're on a pedestal for so long, you just want to dive down and swim with everyone else for once. You know what I'm saying?”

“ _No.”_ GoGo growled.

Honey Lemon frowned. “Oh… right… I'm sorry, GoGo.”

GoGo grunted again, her teeth angrily biting into her flavourless wad of gum.

Unlike so many of the werewolf students in Arcana Academy, GoGo wasn't born one—she was accidentally Turned shortly before she was due to go City Honors high school, a mortal institution.

Usually, there wasn't a lot of discrimination and exclusion with freshly Turned werewolves, but she didn't know who her biological sire/dam was, and what she did know about them was that they were a Feral, the werewolf equivalent of a mangy, diseased, and rabid mutt on the streets.

And when you went to a school that had the ultimate Blue Blooded Elite, Vampires…

They were getting close to Honey Lemon's next class now. GoGo slowed down to a more casual pace, now that she knew she had plenty of time to get her own class.

“Do you want me to treat you like a princess?” Honey Lemon asked.

GoGo slowed down and gave Honey Lemon a quizzical look.

Honey Lemon looked over her shoulder and smiled at GoGo. “So you can know what it's like! I'm an _actual_ princess, I'm pretty sure I can pull some strings, get you the royal treatment, too!”

GoGo frowned. Honey Lemon was unfazed.

“I'll treat you like a princess, you treat me like a princess—we can be gay princesses together!”

GoGo sighed. “I'd really rather not, Honey.”

Honey chuckled. “Aww, why not? Isn't that every little girl's dream, becoming a princess?”

GoGo shook her head. “I hate princesses.”

Honey Lemon smirked. “And yet you're dating actual royalty. A mermaid one, too, which counts for double!”

“That's because you're the exception: the first princess I met that's actually pretty cool, legitimately wants to hang out with regular folk, and isn't even into guys in the first place so you don't _magically_ end up with a prince just 'cause.” GoGo let go of one handlebar and fluttered her claws in the air like she was sprinkling fairy dust.

GoGo suddenly looked away and blushed. “… And besides, mermaids are awesome...”

“Awww!” Honey Lemon clasped her webbed hands together. “That's so sweet! _Te amo,_ GoGo.”

GoGo blushed even harder. “Love ya too, Honey...” She mumbled under her breath, before she started tearing into her gum again.

The two of them arrived at the entrance to Honey Lemon's next class. As always, a squad of royal attendants were already waiting to take over for GoGo. Also as always, GoGo got a goodbye kiss on the cheek from Honey Lemon.

The attendants smirked knowingly, keeping their chuckles and swooning to themselves as GoGo's fur bristled, her ears perked, and her tail started wagging rapidly behind her.

“See you later, GoGo!” Honey Lemon said as she was pulled out of her chair and carried to the edge of a massive tank filled with sea water.

GoGo threw a wave over her shoulder with one paw, and wiped the slimy kiss off her fur with the other.

“I wonder it's like to be dating the princess.” A merfolk up the hall said, too quietly and physically far away for GoGo to justify a confrontation.

“Must be real nice.” Their friend said.

“You ever wonder if the sex really is as kinky as the rumours?”

GoGo's face burned completely red before she got down on all fours and dashed as fast as she could to her next class.


End file.
